


Et à quoi tu t'intéresses ?

by malurette



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fic, Gen, nerds, they're both dorks and i love them to bits
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: History Buff & Maths Nerd
Kudos: 2





	Et à quoi tu t'intéresses ?

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Et à quoi tu t'intéresses ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Onward (En Avant)  
>  **Personnages :** Barley & Ian Lightfoot  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dan Scanlon & Pixar ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Promp :** Geeks Day (3.14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Barley Lightfoot est un mordu d’histoire. On pourrait croire à première vue que costaud et fonceur comme il est, aurait pu faire carrière dans le sport. Être un athlète vedette pour son école. Cogner sur les gens qui ne lui reviennent pas à la récré ? He ben non ! depuis toujours il se passionne pour l’histoire de la magie et ne s’intéresse pas à grand’ chose d’autre. Recruter du monde pour ses campagnes de jeu de rôle et pour la préservation des monuments historiques, et ses interactions sociales s’arrêtent là. 

Son jeune frère Iandore est un matheux. En tout cas, il ne présente pas d’aversion envers les maths, ce qui est déjà un bon début par rapport à trop de ses camarades qui s’en méfient sans raison. Il ne dira pas des facilités pour autant, mais il en comprend la logique, il assimile et il applique. Il pense qu’il voudrait être comme son père mais être comptable n’est pas vraiment une profession qui fait rêver, hein… Enfin, il n’en est pas encore là, il n’a pas vraiment décidé de ce qu’il fera de sa vie, s’il ira à la fac, et alors la même que Wilden, ou pas… Comme il est un élève studieux il ne cherche pas encore beaucoup plus loin, ça sera sans doute le cas, mais ensuite ?   
D’abord et maintenant, il voudrait commencer par gérer son anxiété, ses habiletés sociales, être plus à l’aise avec le monde entier et être apprécié, ça serait déjà bien !


End file.
